


Maybe, I love you

by godjihyopuff



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihyopuff/pseuds/godjihyopuff
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, we were truly meant for each other.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Maybe, I love you

These days didn’t come easy. Wheein’s off days did not come all the time, and I’ve learnt to cherish such moments.

it was the end of Mamamoo’s reality in black promotions and after the long, tedious year-end and start ceremonies.

they finally got the break they had long deserved. though they were all unable to go to the Maldives together, they still took time out to spend time as a group. But tonight, it’s just us.

"What are you thinking so much about?" Wheein inquired as she grasped my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I could feel a subtle heat rise from my neck, I do hope she can’t see the blush on my face in this darkness.

"N-nothing much. I was just thinking about how it’s been a while since we had spent such a night, just being so carefree and with no worries..." I held her hand tighter and looked forward onto the trail up to our destination.

"That doesn’t sound like ‘nothing much’. I miss having you around with me. Especially when I’m on tours and I barely get to contact you."

"I, I miss you too... But I am sure you’ll be fine, Hyejin’s around too!” I replied, cheeks heating up. 

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, Hyejin will always be here." She pouted, "But I want YOU here with me too...."

I smiled at her cute antics, “Then you should promise me more of your free days during your off-seasons.”

"That’s no doubt, I would do anything for you." Wheein had the brightest shine on her face, with the adorable dimple digging deep into the right cheek of her face.

“Do you remember when we first met?” She stared deeply into my eyes. 

“How could I forget?” 

Our fingers intertwined as we recalled the beginnings of our friendship.

—

I remember how Wheein and I used to be best friends in Jeonju before she met Hyejin in middle school. We had been the closest of friends ever since our first interaction in elementary school. 

It was already mid-way through the semester where cliques would have already formed when I joined the class. I was a shy and awkward girl, and all I yearned for was the acceptance of my new classmates. 

Ms Kim, my homeroom teacher, with her hand on my back quickly shuffled me to the front of the class. 

“Class, this is Im Sooyeon. Please welcome her to the class! Wheein, you will be her seatmate. Could you please raise your hand so she knows who you are?” 

A girl with deep twinkling brown eyes, with a deep dimple on her cheek, raised her hand. I slowly toddled over and took my seat beside her. As our eyes met, I felt a connection with her, something that I could not pin my finger on. 

I mustered up all the courage and boldness I had within the little body of mine and managed to squeak out, “Hello! My name is Im Sooyeon. I hope we become close friends!” She turned her head and smiled so brightly at me. “I’m sure we will!”

And she was right, we never really left each other’s side until she left for Seoul to pursue her dream to be an idol. Still, not long after, I followed in her footsteps and applied for Seoul National University to pursue Literature, a subject I had always loved. As she trained tirelessly from auditions to auditions with Hyejin, I was cooped up in SNU’s library studying endlessly for my examinations. 

It was difficult to find time to hang out the year leading up to their debut. So I patiently waited each and every day, awaiting her text messages, and simply wondering, “Is she taking care of herself?”

_*ding ding*_   
_W: Soo! Are you busy studying tonight?_   
_S: Nope! I am free for the night, why?_   
_W: Can I come over? I miss you…_   
_S: Anytime, drop me a text when you are on the way_   
_W: Open your door._

My eyes widened at the last message. I packed up some of the things on my study desk and hurriedly opened the door. 

“SURPRISE! I brought some samgyupsal* and kimchi fried rice. Your favourites! I know you have been studying hard for your assignments.” She held up two plastic bags and cheekily smiled. 

My heart melted at the sight of her. I couldn’t help but to envelope her into a big bear hug. “Wheeeeee…. I missed you. Now, quickly come in before my food gets cold.”

She sulked as she removed her shoes by the doorway, “Psh, do you only miss me for my food?” I took the bags from her hands and set them by the dining table. 

“Oh please, you know my heart, Whee” I faked a cry and wiped imaginary tears from my eyes. 

She looked at me speechless, “Wow. You are really a meme.” I rolled my eyes and jokingly slapped her shoulder. She grinned, “Hurry! Let’s eat and catch up!” 

I took out two sets of chopsticks and spoons and set them down in front of Wheein. The scent of grilled pork belly and garlic gently wafted through my tiny studio apartment.

“So, tell me Soo. How’s everything in Uni? How were your assignments? Are they all done?” She said as she began to mix and 

“Hmm.. All’s alright. I still have a few assignments to complete. But they are all about done. Is training difficult? I know how stressed you are because of the debut. How is Hyejin and the unnies?”

I saw her slowly pick at her food and stared down, it was a habit she has when she was getting overwhelmed by what she was thinking. I placed my hand upon hers and squeezed it lightly, a physical affirmation of comfort and a statement, you can trust me.

I never knew that eyes could feel so heavy, but when she looked up at me, all I could feel was her burdens, her worries and her unspoken pain. 

“I don’t know if I am fit to be an idol. Recently, we visited Music Bank to observe how our sunbaes (seniors) were like. After the visit, all I could think of was how I am so introverted and being outgoing might never be my strong suit.”

I put down my chopsticks.  
“Wheein, it is not about just your socialising and networking in the industry that you are in. Sure, I may not know much considering I am not in your place. All I know is that you are more than well fit to showcase your skills to your audience, to the world. Let the people come to you. As you showcase what you have, there will definitely be people who will hate and not appreciate. However, there will also definitely be people who can love and appreciate the art that you give to this world. Don’t worry too much about this. You will succeed. I believe in you.” 

— 

“Ah, that. You really sounded like a philosopher then. You should’ve just gone into Philosophy. Why did you end up becoming a Literature teacher for high school students?” Wheein casually joked as she recollected the cringe-worthy past. 

I replied to her with a sarcastic comment, “To see my students fangirl and fanboy over the biggest girl group.” 

We spoke so long til we had reached the top of the hill. This place was special to us, you could see the whole of Seoul from here. It was around 10pm as we settled down on the nearby benches just to sit and be in each other’s presence. 

I looked over the night sky of Seoul. So much has changed since we had left Jeonju so many years ago. All of our careers has been established. Wheein, from just a girl who had many dreams to finally accomplishing her dreams, and dreaming for more. I was just someone who wished to be happy and pursue what I like in life, now I understand that joy begins from the inside and am very grateful with the opportunity to be able to impact the future generation through teaching. 

It was never awkward to be in silence together, considering how much time we had spent being with one another. I knew Wheein was just thinking and simply enjoying the late night breeze. 

I turned my head slightly to look at her. I had always known how much I cherished this girl, more than her physical features, more than her charms. But her personality and simply being, well, her. Since I was in elementary, I knew I never wanted to let her go, I never wanted to be apart from her. If I’d never known Wheein, I might’ve just been happy in Jeonju and living there. But with her in my life, she challenged me to do so many new things and inspired me to be driven for my dreams I had once undermined. Perhaps I should stop running away from the truth, that I really truly love her. More than a friend. 

“I know I’m very beautiful but you don’t have to be so obvious with the staring.” She said suddenly. 

It snapped me out of my train of thought so abruptly. I smiled shyly, cheeks tinging pink, knowing how unashamed I was staring so blatantly at her. 

  
I knew it was tough, but I had to say it. There would be no other time to confess. I mustered all my courage, from the bottom of my heart and confessed. 

“Wheein, I love you. M-more than just a friend.” Damn, I really planned to be more romantic but the nerves made my brain short circuit. 

She looked at me straight in the eye, looking almost emotionless. I thought, “Wow, I really must’ve ruined everything.” 

“That took you long enough. Thank you for being the first out of us to finally realise we are idiots in love. So can I officially call you my baby now?” She smirked with that large dimple present on her face. 

I widened my eyes at the response, “Oh, what the hell! You could’ve said it first.” Her arms went around my body, giving me a huge hug, “It doesn’t matter, we belong to each other now.” 

As I closed my eyes and hugged back, the scent of her faint laundry and perfume calmed me down. Maybe, just maybe, we were truly meant for each other. 


End file.
